five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Candy
FNaC= Shadow Candy is an easter egg in Five Nights at Candy's. Appearance His appearance is identical to Candy, the only difference is that he is recoloured dark purple and has eyes which resemble the Phantom Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He also has glowing teeth, like the Shadow Animatronics hallucinations in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior He rarely appears in Main Party Room when both Candy and Cindy are gone, and you find him, he will appear in your window after some seconds. To make him go away, close the window door, like you do with Blank. Once he enters the stage, the stars become purple. Unless action is taken against him, he will crash the game. Trivia *The way how the player summons Shadow Candy to the Office is strikingly similar to Golden Freddy in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, though, he never had a kill screen after looking at him for too long. He seems to be fended off in the same way. *Shadow Candy is one of the animatronics not to appear in the Extras menu, others being the Markiplier Animatronic and Vinnie. *He is the only animatronic not to appear in Emil's "Thank You Too!" image. *He is one of the animatronics not to outright kill the player. Two others are Markiplier Animatronic and The Penguin. **He does cause a game crash after observing him for too long, however. ***As confirmed in the Extras Menu of Five Nights at Candy's 3, Shadow Candy originally had a jumpscare image and a texture for being inside your office as opposed to appearing in the window. |-|FNaC 2= Shadow Candy is a rare antagonist and a hallucination in Five Nights at Candy's 2. He is a secret, shadowy version of Candy. He only appears in the Minigame in this game. Minigames Shadow Candy only appears in this game in Night 6 minigames, in all of them (three). In first minigame on this night he starts from Main Party Room, and player have a objective to follow him. Shadow Candy will lure the player till Parts & Services room, then he disappears, and then technician in this room, runs to Old Candy (player), with some sort of tool, probably trying to disable him. In the second minigame on this night he only appears on the kid's drawing. In the third, and last minigame, he will guide the player into the Office, where the depressed kid sits, and after Old Candy will walk over to the kid, Shadow Candy will guide you to the Main Hall 1, where a man stands, pushing the child. Old Candy will then approach the man, ending the minigame. Trivia *It is very likely that Shadow Candy's purpose is to be a protector, since he guided Old Candy to The Office, where the sad kid was located, and Old Candy cheered him up. He also guides the player to the man pushing the child. *Shadow Candy shares his appearance with Candy the Cat, but existed before him. |-|Gallery = Five nights at candy s official shadow candy by thesitcixd-d91uxpe.png|Shadow Candy onstage. Screen Shot 2015-08-25 at 4.43.44 pm.png|A still image of Shadow Candy at the window. Shadow_spooky1.gif|Shadow Candy encounter. Cd14a4c5e55f9f018bff74287521ee8e.png|Shadow Candy's head from when it attacks. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|Shadow Candy with the Other Candies. Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|Shadow Candy, along with the other Candies, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. FNaC2 381.png|Shadow Candy's Idle sprite. 382.png|Shadow Candy yelling sprite. 323-0.png|Shadow Candy's Drawing. MinigameMap_08C.png FNaC 3 Shadow Candy Jumpscare.png|Shadow Candy unused Jumpscare from Five Nights at Candy's. Category:Animatronics Category:Hallucinations Category:Male Category:Easter Egg Category:Characters Category:Shadow